Conventionally, engines, or simply just motors, are controlled by gas combustion. Also, presently there are many electric motors in existence as well especially with the advent of electric cars which continue to grow in popularity. However, there remains many other uses for engines other than motor vehicles, such as power generators, small engine devices, factory machinery, household and yard devices, etc., which could afford to have less torque and power and could be run efficiently without high power combustion engines.